


No Truer Love

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian is gone and Corinne always finds ways to keep him close. Genevieve joins her and gets told a secret.





	No Truer Love

“What are we watching, mom?” I heard Evie ask as I pulled up the next episode of Once Upon a Time. I’d seen it so many times, but the end of season one and the beginning of season two were the best.

“Once Upon a Time. You wanna watch? I think you’ll like it. Especially this next episode.” I asked and patted Sebastian’s spot on the bed. I watched as she crawled beside me, nestling herself in my side and under the fluffy blankets.

“Why do you think I’ll like it?” She asked, her hazel eyes glimmering in the dim lights of the room.

“There’s a familiar face that you love.” It was all I could say so I wouldn’t give it away. I cuddled up to her, my eyes fixated on the television.

We watched the show, Genevieve asking me questions about the plot and characters. She told me I looked like Regina, which is one of the highest compliments anyone has ever given me. And then I heard my daughter’s excited squeal exactly on cue.

“That’s Dad!! Mom, it’s Dad!” She exclaimed, her eyes bright as she watched Sebastian on screen.

“I know, sweetie. That’s why I said you’ll like it.” I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“Oh, he looks so handsome!” She giggled and kept watching. She watched every scene with Sebastian with rapt attention and watched the other scenes with little attention. I heard her giggle every time he came on screen over the course of the episode, even when he was holding the gun and seemed intimidating.

We finished the episode and started the next one, her attention span dwindling as she realized this episode didn’t have her favorite character.

“Why don’t these episodes have Dad in them?” She asked, her eyes focused on me.

“It’s just part of the show. Not all the characters are in all the episodes. But just wait. He comes back. Promise.” I told her quietly.

We kept watching and I felt her smile as the next episode that had the man she loved most in this world. I heard her giggle and gasp as she watched, smiling wide. I smiled as I heard and watched her enjoy something I’d seen so many times and still loved to watch, especially in times like this. When it was just Genevieve, Aiden, and myself. With him gone, whether it was for press tours or filming, I kept him close in the movies and television shows I watched.

The show kept going and we made it into season two, after everyone got their magic back and everyone knew the truth about the curse.

“Regina. Why did Regina do it?” I heard my daughter mutter, smirking as I continued to watch the show. I heard her sniffle as she watched Jefferson hug his daughter.

“It’s so beautiful. Kind of like when he found out I was going to be yours.” She murmured and smiled, looking up at me.

“Can I tell you a secret?” I whispered with a smile.

“Oooo I love secrets!” She giggled and looked up at me.

“This show? This is when I fell in love with your dad. Or his acting, anyway. And you know how he’s a dad in this show?” I told her quietly, seeing her nod in response. “Even though he’s acting, that’s how I knew he’d be a great dad.” I chuckled and pressed my forehead to hers.

“Really? You knew he was gonna be a good dad?” Evie whispered sleepily as her eyelids grew heavy.

“I did. And then I met him and we got married. I saw how he treated my nieces and nephews and I knew I made the right choice in marrying him.” I told her quietly, smiling.

“You and dad are perfect for each other.” She murmured before letting out a yawn and hugging me tight. “I’m so glad Aiden and I are yours.” She added before drifting to sleep.

“And I’m glad we’re yours.” I whispered, kissing her hair and stroking it softly.

I kept watching the show, my eyes growing heavy as I heard our door open. I murmured quietly, patting the bed, thinking my son had decided to join us.

“Come on up, Aiden. Plenty of room.” I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips press to mine and my eyes shot open at the familiar feel.

“Not exactly who you thought, huh?” Sebastian chuckled and sat beside me.

“W-what are you doing here?” I asked and hugged him tight. “You’re supposed to be doing press or something.”

“I missed you. You know I can’t stay away for too long.” He told me with a smirk before reaching over to pet Genevieve’s hair.

“I know. You missed the kids.” I smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. I watched as he smiled that brilliant smile, the one that makes me fall in love all over again.

“Not just the kids, regina mea. I miss you too. I miss your laugh and the way you touch me. The way you look at the kids when they say something that reminds you of me. And especially when you look at the three of us like nothing else in the world matters.” He whispered and kissed me again. He pushed me back against the bed and kissed me harder, pressing his body against mine.

“Mm, darling. You better move our little bed guest before we get too, uh, heated.” I chuckled and kissed him softly.

“Guess you’re right.” He murmured, standing up and walking over to his side of the bed. I watched as he gently picked our daughter up, holding her close and carrying her to her room. I heard him whisper a soft “goodnight” before coming back.

“She’s all tucked in?” I asked as he walked back in. He nodded before pouncing on the bed and kissing me roughly.

“The kids are sound asleep, but I plan on keeping you up for a while.” My husband smirked and kissed me, his hands roaming roughly over my body as I enjoyed his touch.


End file.
